Percy Jackson's Dark Side
by xXPallasAthenaXx
Summary: Under the influence of ambitious Romans, Percy Jackson hammers down his crossroads against the hopes of the Greeks, the ones he will be raging war on. Percy Jackson, one of the most powerful half god beings, is brainwashed by envious Romans to make him believe that he is one of them. Chaos happens as Jackson comes across the Rome's great enemy: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.
1. Green Light

_**This is my first fan fiction, **_**so please give some slack.**

Ice crystals crept up my throat as two, intense green balls of light shone from the darkness of the gaping hole in front of me. A gaping hole in the side of the rock, scattered with stalactites hanging dangerously at the roofs, appeared through my blurry vision.

 _Eyes._

The figure carefully came closer, not making a sound or sign of any movement, except for her glowing emerald eyes that would dim from the little times she blinked. Mist from the river I woke up in carefully wrapped around my throat and up my nostrils, making me intoxicated and disoriented. My peripheral vision no longer existed as it was blackened out.

"No!"

The lady, who I barely noticed had already crept out from her cave, came running toward me, her white silk dress flowing in the night wind behind her. Her vibrant green eyes ceased to shine the way they were before. The young woman's dark chocolate skin went along with a light brown set of slightly curly hair, and only thing that still unsettled me were her eyes, along with her pupils, which were a lot more dilated than I was used to.

She pulled me to the shore from the wide expanse of the flowing water, and sat down beside me. My orange shirt was in tatters, but despite the river, it wasn't wet. Instead, it released a misty gas that soon dissipated into nothing as it tried to return back into the water.

"Wait what's-"

" _No!_ " the girl screamed. She turned her head upwards to look at the full moon that shone above the ravine opening above us, and screamed something else in a language I was not competent with.

"Come on, hurry up!" she yelled at me, pulling my arm up, but I resisted.

"What are you doing?" she asked me loudly, shouting over the swift flow of the water beside us. "We need to get you in before-"

I'm not sure what sudden urge made me compelled to say it, but I asked, "What's my name?"

Her eyes, no longer wide and in fear, went to disappointment and unbearable grief. She knelt down and studied my eyes and used her thin fingers to lift up my chin.

"It's happened, isn't it." Her eyes glowed a bit brighter in what I almost believed was excitement, but it dimmed just as quickly. A slow tear traveled down the bridge of her nose as her features softened. But she told me anyway.

"Percy Jackson."

 **Any advice, suggestions, or constructive criticism will mean the world to me!** _I know it was short, but please understand that this is the first chapter to my first fan fiction!_


	2. Waters From the Lethe

**Eleanor POV**

* * *

As I dragged him across the pebbles and jagged rocks near the shore of the river, I couldn't help but notice how heavy the guy was, despite the fact he was teeming with scratches and cuts, and probably lost a lot of weight after being sick for so long.

"Where are we?" Percy croaked, exhaling an icy white fume. He loosened his grip on my hand and knelt down, choking on mist and water.

My heart started to pound. We were right near the entrance to Rome. I never informed anyone of my plan. The guards at the entrance would throw him in cells for being a Greek. No one would mistake it. With his sea-blown black hair and tanned skin, he had a complexion of a _very_ powerful Greek god.

"Home," I said with finality. I dropped his hand gently and peered over across the entrance. The glint of golden weapons and armor was unmistakable. I silently cursed in Latin. I hoped for some rare reason, they would have fallen asleep.

I hope this works.

Being a daughter of Neptune, everyone avoids me. I don't have any friends. And I'm in the Fifth Cohort, which contains a steady amount of loners.

But I'm powerful.

Quickly, I summoned water droplets from the river, and willed it to float right in front of me. Percy knelt down with an arm propped on one knee, looking at the floating mass of liquid, unfazed.

Moving closer to the guards that stood near the entrance, I allowed the fluid to move swiftly toward them, careful not to touch any of it. With one quick push of my hands, I forced the water to spray on them both. I froze at the sound of metal hitting the floor. They would be out for only a few minutes, but wouldn't remember anything from the past week.

"What did you do?" Percy asked accusingly. He neared toward the river, reaching out a hand to touch the pleasing white swirling waters, but I grabbed it. He was a powerful demigod, but ignorant.

"Don't touch it," I said. "It'll only make it worse." I tightened the grip I had on his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, we need to go. Hurry."

"Who are you?" Percy asked me cautiously as we walked toward the entrance. He glanced at me suspiciously.

What was my plan again? As I quickly reviewed it through my head, I blanched and blamed myself for being so stupid. I have not yet even told the praetor herself what I intended to do. Not to mention I still had a _probatio_ tablet hanging around my neck. I didn't know why I forced myself to lure Percy Jackson, the most powerful demigod on the planet, into the waters of the River Lethe.

But I knew that it would work.

"I'm Eleanor," I responded after a long moment of hesitation. "Your sister."

I regretted it right after. Percy stopped abruptly, giving me a weird look. I didn't blame him. I would never believe that this incompetent white boy was my brother either. But we're both powerful children from Neptune/Poseidon. Choose your pick.

"Come on, hurry up!" I entered the rock entrance. I knew he was reluctant, but he trailed behind me anyway. There was nowhere else to go.

"Be quiet," I whispered softly in his ear as he neared me. I looked at the mess he was wearing. Blue jeans that was still giving a little mist that I tried to avoid. A disturbing orange shirt in tatters, with words that were faded away. But I knew what they wrote.

We crept pass the guards, who were laying on the floor from being splattered by Lethe water.

"What did you do to them?" Percy asked quietly.

"What did _you_ do to _yourself?_ " I accused him quickly, attempting an angry tone. "Jumping in the Lethe... "

Percy blanched. "The Lethe-?"

I attempted to fake tears to make it seem at least a little realistic that I actually knew him.

 _Adriano._

Streams of tears poured down my cheek as I just thought about a dead friend. The only person who treated me like I was a person.

Like I existed.

"You still remember what the Lethe is?" I asked him through small tears. I choked up a bit as I said, "Surprising."

Percy studied me. "You okay?"

"Are _you_?" I shot back, firing at him a glare as the tears started to dry on my face.

"No," he replied promptly, which actually shocked me a little.

"I don't remember anything."

 **Um... how was it? Again, suggestions and comments are appreciated!**


End file.
